


Complete stranger

by Vicemir



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I just really like canonical portrayal of characters, I saw a video and I was immersed in this idea, M/M, bobby is to blame for jinhwan to participate in his wild ideas where he meets junhoe, but it makes it more interesting and real, feel free to nag me, i will do my best to finish the story sketch asap don't worry, this is not as fluff as it could be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicemir/pseuds/Vicemir
Summary: They say there are 36 questions that make strangers fall in love with each other.Jinhwan thinks it's bullshit but still gives it a go, since he's never been able to tell Bobby «no».





	Complete stranger

Jinhwan is so fed up with Bobby's social experiments.

"Why me again?" he asks as they walk through the corridors of their Academy of Arts to the free classroom in Department of Film (well, he walks and Bobby hops around in excitement like a crazy bunny he is). "Couldn't you look for someone new who hasn't been in your, like, four last projects? I'm pretty sure there are plenty much more interesting people with more funny or witty answers and more exciting reactions than me. So why?"

Bobby stops for a second and tilts his head, obviously thinking, as if it never occured to him before that Jinhwan is not his only friend that could be dragged away after classes for filming some insane ideas.

"Just because!" he finally beams and exclaims. Jinhwan hates it when Bobby brushes off answers like they are not worth telling. But this time Bobby continues: "I think this one will suit you more than anyone, hyung."

"And why is that?.." surprised by answer, Jinhwan pauses.

"You instantly make people trust you, aren't you? And you're lonely."

"I am not! I'm just single," Jinhwan tries to protest, but Bobby laughs, very loudly as he usually do when teasing his hyung. His _hyung_.

"You watched a romantic movie yesterday and you _cried_ , Kim Jinhwan. I don't think there's a sign that is more obvious than that!"

Jinhwan feels betrayed. Not because said isn't true (he does feel lonely, especially on nights that involve drinking red wine and watching romantic movies) but because Bobby dares to point it out to him – and seems like wants to point it out to everyone else.

"Alright, one more word and you'll have no backup or support from me for your future projects anymore, _Kim Jiwon_. That means no bringing snacks for you in our dorm room. No snacks, Bobby. Just think about it.

Bobby turns to him and makes shoked face in fear but instantly drops it to almost whining one – though Jinhwan clearly can see how impatient he is to tell him about the experiment he means to do. Jinhwan sighs.

"So what's the idea you had last night that made you throw everything else you do away?"

"It's actually so cool, hyung! Listen, some people did researches and studyings and made a list of 36 questions that you can ask any person you don't even know and make them fall in love with you!"

He seems excited. But Jinhwan thinks he's never heard bigger nonsense than this before.

"Are you serious?"

"It's true, I did some researches too and watched few videos. And I want to test it!"

"That's bullshit, Bobby. It takes weeks – even years for some people – to get comfortable with someone unknown. Not to mention "falling in love"!"

"You just don't believe in love at first sight, hyung, huh?" Bobby teases him, winking, and Jinhwan gives him a glare.

"So you want me to sit there being accompanied with a complete stranger and try not to sound too desperate asking awkward questions to make them fall in love with me?"

"Yes!"

Bobby beams again as if Jinhwan wasn't saying this with a ton of sarcasm.

"You're gross," he finally tells Bobby.

"No, but think, that would be interesting! I found you a cool guy and printed all the questions, I even cut and folded them neatly, hyung, just try it!"

Jinhwan can't believe Bobby just did that.

" _A guy?!_ Jiwon, what are you trying to do with your project, get a good grade or start a revolution?"

Of course, Jinhwan is into guys, and Bobby knows that, actually, been knowing since the third month of their first grade in Academy: Jinhwan just blurted it out, casually slipping into a conversation, secretly wanting to see his new friend's reaction and hoping this wouldn't ruin their surprisingly good friendship they fastly developed since their first meeting in the dorm room they were assigned to share. Bobby did't even blink or pause, he fixed what he was saying next and acted like it's not even a big deal, leaving Jinhwan very relieved. Didn't stop him from good teasing or trying to find Jinhwan "a nice mate to make out", though.

Jinhwan sighs, but deep down he knows he's curious as well. Bobby opens the door he was looking for, and they walk into a spacious room with the already set up camera, desk with some papers and a box on it, two chairs and nothing else.

Bobby proudly shows him the box on the table, quickly grabs lying papers and holds them close to his chest so Jinhwan doesn't see what they say ahead of time.

"Okay, so I figured that you need to know at least something about the guy you're about to meet, and right now I can only give you a name and a brief description," he quickly glances at Jinhwan, waiting for the nod, and continues: "So, it will be Koo Junhoe. And he studies music composition. I've heard he wrote a lot of songs. Well, not exactly wrote, more like mostly did covers, actually, as people say, and remixes. Also he's been described as a «really hot guy no one would date though». Worth giving a shot, huh?

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. He likes flirting, but he _is not_ going to be challenged by that phrase. He is not. Why no one would date a really hot guy anyway? He means, this is a huge advantage and a positive argument of deciding whether to date someone or not, right? Something really feels strange about it.

"How did you even find him?" he asks Bobby, brushing the edge of the box filled with folded ( _neatly, hyung_ ) cards with his finger as he ponders.

"Well, I took a walk around the campus and picked the person that looked like the most opposite from you!"

"Shut up," he tries to look offended by his roommate's words but fails. Bobby laughs.

"Just kidding! You know, when a friend asks a friend and they find you the guy that is the most desperate for love? That's our case. Applies for both of you, I guess!"

Jinhwan rolls his eyes again. He already understood that he won't be able to get a real answer from Bobby. Couldn't blame him for that, his friend looked really excited for this filming. Jinhwan still doesn't have the heart to tell him "no" and let this wide crooked-teeth smile fade away. _Too damn happy for this world, Kim Jiwon it is._ Jinhwan is weak for his best friend.

"Alright. Guess the faster the less painful? Bring that hot sad guy in."

Bobby enthusiastically nods and energetically storms out of the room. Jinhwan doesn't even get to tell him he still thinks it wouldn't work out at all.

You can't get to know the complete stranger well in amount of like what, an hour? And it's definitely not enough to fall in love with them.

Bobby always has dozens of crazy and bizarre ideas spinning around in his head 24/7, not all of them work out though. This one... Jinhwan isn't quite sure if deep down he wants the project to succeed since... no, he's not lonely.

He is not _desperate_ , at least!

But it would be nice to meet someone new. Maybe flirt for a bit if they won't end up in awkward silence for all sixty minutes that they have (or more).

Jinhwan sits down on a chair and waits for a couple of minutes. Occasionally he would stop fidgeting his left sleave and look up on a door. He feels a bit nervous, indeed. Not that he already set the hope for himself, but he just doesn't know what to expect.

The door he looks at another time finally opens – and Bobby peeks out, with his usual wide smile and anticipation. Jinhwan stands up quickly, almost tripping over his own feet.

"So, meet each other!", Bobby exclaims.

He steps out of the way, and a stranger walks into the room.

//

Jinhwan doesn't know if this is all a cruel prank on him or the actual answer to the "why no one would date the hot guy" question.

Because «Koo Junhoe» is freakishly tall, has massive broad shoulders and he stares at Jinhwan like he's about to murder him right now because Jinhwan killed his favourite kitten or something. Or at least step on him with his giant foot (it's literally giant, Jinhwan takes a quick glance, like, he could fit his two palms in this guy's foot). Jinhwan unwillingly sits down while Bobby shoots him a concerned look.

The other guy frowns depper, stops right near Jinhwan and keeps on silently staring at him, making him too damn nervous.

"Take a seat, Junhoe-ssi!" Bobby tries to fix the stagnant pause between them but fails. Junhoe turns and sit on a chair at the opposite side of the table, now looking a bit less intimidating when not hunging over Jinhwan who unsurprisingly feels _too small_. He belatedly bows in greeting, and hesitantly, Junhoe does too.

This was a bad idea. Very, very bad crazy idea of Bobby's. No way this is going to work out.

"Alright, you guys get to know each other, I'll be in the next classroom!" Bobby weakly cheers them up. "The camera is rolling, but don't feel the pressure, just talk...maybe? I'll come again later. And don't forget about questions! You have to answer all of them. Thanks for participating!"

Jinhwan mentally prepares himself and waves Bobby off, smiling politely and silently promising himself to kill Kim Jiwon next time he sees him. Or at least ground him with no snacks for dragging Jinhwan into those of his infinite ideas that are marked as «terrible».

Jinhwan is sure already that he can mark the situation he's going to be in the next hour at least as «I wish I stayed in the dorm and watched another romantic movie instead replying when Bobby texted me». But he cares for his friend and therefore he tries to initiate the talk and break the ice with the stranger.

"So, Koo Junhoe, right?" he lets out a small friendly laugh (fake, of course, but he can't help it). "Are you nervous? Because I am... Did Bobby tell you what's going on? You also think it's a weird concept, right?"

"Disturbing," barks out the guy.

Well, Koo Junhoe is surely blunt. And not much talkative. These are definitely not things that will help them both develop a nice talk right on the spot.

Jinhwan tries not to look surrendered after his first try though. Bobby still needs something to montage, he reminds himself. He just should keep trying to make the guy talk. That's it.

It'd be a lot easier if the stranger could just stop looking so...threatening. He wasn't staying still though: the guy spread out his long arms on the table, took intent looks on different parts of the classroom they were sitting in, on the box with folded cards near them; his foot was slowly tapping floor under the table like he was made to come here and couldn't wait for their non-existent talk to be over, even if it means to be done over Jinhwan's dead body. Well, he was made to come too, but at least he _was trying_ to act nice!

Jinhwan feels frustrated. He tests the waters again, remembering something Bobby told him earlier:

"So you study music?"

Junhoe seems to be more open about this particular question.

"Yeah. Mostly vocal, but I play guitar too."

"Oh, That's great. I...I dance. I'm in the Department of Modern Dance. Mostly I do hip-hop."

On these words Junhoe finally eyes him and – _god, did he just looked him up and down? –_  then says with a doubt:

"Hip-hop? Really? Being this small and cute looking?"

Jinhwan doesn't know how to feel, offended for being pointed out at his not-so-proud-to-be-of height or surprised that the first impression Junhoe's got of him is "cute". He rolls with the least leading to the fight option.

"Do I look cute to you?"

Junhoe's eyes (dark, matching his black clothes) narrows as pause tenses.

"You look like a fairy," he finally says with some tension in his voice, and Jinhwan just can't help but stare at him.

_What the hell is he talking about?_

Okay. This guy is weird. And what he says is weird. No, but he does look hot, with this dark fringe touching his eyes and sharp jawline, wearing completely black t-shirt and a jacket, Jinhwan isn't going even to deny that Junhoe looks hot. He's the type that looks like those manly idols whose photos Jinhwan sometimes would look up on internet pleasing his aesthetic needs and dreams for a boyfriend. Too tall, sure, but the face is obviously hot. And his voice is deep and husky (god, Jinhwan unwillingly freezed hearing the huskiness in Junhoe's voice for the first time), but still the verdict is, now that they tried to do some casual talking – Junhoe is very hard to be wanted to get to know. Rumors were true.

"Let's just get started," Jinhwan offers, still smiling as politely as he can, escaping Junhoe's gaze while grabbing the card from the box.

«Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?» he reads aloud and humpfs, thinking. He looks at Junhoe but the guy's busy thinking as well. After some time, they both open mouth at the same time, saying –

"Michael Jackson," and stare at each other in disbelief.

This _must be_ a prank on Jinhwan going on, right?

"Do we both realize he's not...available as a dinner guest right now? And we still gave the same answer?" Jinhwan says sarcastically, but he's surprised to see the look on the Junhoe's face softening and maybe a little...surprised and excited?

"I just love Michael Jackson, man," he says, and Jinhwan feels that the guy is not fooling around this time. So maybe that's the topic they can break the ice with!

"I love him and Beatles, actually, the most. He's an awesome dancer, I look up to him."

"I sing his songs..." Junhoe starts then frowns a bit again. "Alright, I may _have tried_ dancing like him a little too, but I'm not a professional dancer, of course, I just. Moonwalking and stuff," he awkwardly finishes the confession, the end of his ears flushing slightly red, and Jinhwan can't help but actually smile.

The guy looks not so terrifying right now, not being this confused by his own words and hiding his embarassment.

"That's great!" Jinhwan is determined to support him and their strangled talk before it falls apart again, "I mean, he's the icon of everything. Singing, dancing...I wish the time-travelling existed! With the bonus of free dinner with Michael Jackson for time travellers."

"I'd pay for that," Junhoe agrees, suddenly grinning wide – _woah,_  such a weird grin that wrinkles up his whole face, showing gums in silent laugh. The guy quickly shuts that grin away, but Jinhwan catches it and doesn't believe what he just saw. Can this guy that looks so aloof and gloomy express such open emotions? For real?

Alright, he's very confused at this point. Very.

He looks again – but Junhoe's facial expression is still again, and his moves became stiff. Jinhwan can't read what goes in this guy's mind so he just grabs next card and unfolds it.

«Would you like to be famous? In what way?» He looks up on Junhoe, giving him the turn.

"As a solo singer," after the pause Junhoe answers, visibly relaxing. "Big concerts, fans, fame, like this. The only korean singer everyone knows."

"Isn't that dream...too big?" Jinhwan asks with doubt, slowly shaking his head. Junhoe selfconfidently shrugs.

"No dream is big! You can achieve everything you want. Especially if you're a man with the talent and willing to work hard."

"And you are?" Jinhwan raises his eyebrow.

"I am", Junhoe doesn't even take a second to answer.

_Nice. Either he's too confident, which it good, or he's arrogant. And judging by his look, it's...most likely not the first one. Just when I thought we could get along?_

Jinhwan sighs and tells Junhoe he wants their team to win big competitions, not giving in too much details. He doesn't dream as big as Junhoe anyway. He's set more realistic goals in his life.

Next question is to be picked up by Junhoe. The guy unfolds it, looks at it and humpfs.

"Well, these questions are surely fun! Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?", he reads and looks up on Jinhwan, who is taken aback by the said question as well. Where the hell has Bobby found these?!

It takes him few seconds to came up with a decent answer. But he doesn't say anything for a half of a minute, probably because he doesn't want to sound too ordinary or cheesy. Still, he can't think of a more interesting answer that would at the same time be honest for him.

"I...will probably die old, I guess. I want to die in my bed, surrounded by the family I will be gifted with. Saying last words to the people I love. Maybe petting for the last time my dog, yes, I want a dog. So, remembering all the good times. I don't know, I wish it could be something like this. You?"

He feels this thoughtful studying look on him and lowers the head, suddenly getting too embarassed. Junhoe doesn't say anything regarding his hunch though, and Jinhwan doesn't know if it makes him feel relieved or disappoints him.

"I always thought I was going to die young", instead Junhoe says. Jinhwan finds it weird that Junhoe is so straight-forward, again. "I imagined myself being reckless, doing stupid things – and dying at the top of my life. I did stupid things being a teenager, of course! But they mostly ended up with punishments, and that's it." (Jinhwan giggles at this, although the topic is not funny at all) "Later I realized I was being a little...overdramatic."

"That's it? And now you're not?" Jinhwan is actually curious.

"Now...well, I think I am not, but I'm still constantly being called drama queen by some idiots that claim themselves to be my friends," Junhoe answers, clearly embarassed and annoyed, and Jinhwan sincerely laughs – god, he's funny. Wait, what?

 

«Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common», this question puts them in silence for solid five minutes. They look at each other, study each other's faces and no one wants to take a first step. Jinhwan hesistates but tries it.

"Well, there's obviously Michael Jackson."

Junhoe nods, but doesn't add anything else.

Jinhwan can't find anything else. He and Junhoe look differently, act differently, think differently. They don't have the same dreams or approaches to life. So he can't go with anything sincere, even if he tries. Why does he even want to find something, though? Why does he stare at Junhoe, trying to look into his soul so hard?

Well, to think, Junhoe definitely doesn't repel him as much anymore, not when he made Jinhwan laugh few times. So maybe, the sense of humor?

"Second thing, we both have dumb friends that we have to put up with every day", he jokes, thinking about Bobby, and Junhoe suddenly easily laughs back (again, Jinhwan manages to get a peek of his _goofy wide smile, quickly hidden back_ ).

"True."

"Do you have something in mind? Honestly, I'm running out of things we have in common."

Junhoe makes a thoughtful face.

"It's surely not the height", he says after a moment. Jinhwan immediately gives him an offended look.

"Really?"

"Sorry, I'm nervous".

Now, that amazes Jinhwan.

"You are?"

"Uh-uh." Junhoe oddly avoids his look. "Ah, I found one!"

"What's that?" Jinhwan tilts his head. He is curious.

"We're both hot", the guy blurts out, loudly and confident, looking proud of finding the answer.

Jinhwan is, honestly, shoked. Still, he feels a weird warm tickling on his arms, as he is being taken by surprise.

"How come? You are hot, we both can't deny that, but didn't you say I was cute before?"

Now it takes more than a second for Junhoe to ponder on his own answer, which he hesitates to give out.

"Well...it's just that...you're somehow cute and hot? At the same time? Does it makes sense?"

Junhoe never makes a sense, Jinhwan thinks. Even when he thought he finally started to see him through. Nah. Not yet.

But he still blushes, because Junhoe ( _who is actually 50 shades of hotness in black clothes_ ) stares at him, eyes him and makes his own weird conclusions in his weird mind about Jinhwan being hot. _Hot_. He was never called hot before. Cute – yes, infinite times. Never hot though. Junhoe's the first one in his life.

"I don't know if it makes sense but...thanks? I'll count it as a third option, then." Jinhwan chuckles and wants to offer the next card to Junhoe, but the guy takes a look at his phone and suddenly jumps up from his seat.

"We finished the first section of questions, time for the break. If...if you want to stay here, I will go out instead."

There was the time for the break in the rules Bobby's told him about, but it didn't say that they should spend the break separately. Though, Junhoe looks like he could make a good use of a fresh air.

Also he just _licked his lips_ , obviously nervous, and it suddenly made Jinhwan nervous too.

Gosh, he should've strangled Bobby to death while they haven't started this experiment yet! Now he's stuck in an empty room with the stranger, is made to hear confusing compliments from half-intimidating half-attractive guy, and Jinhwan is dumbfounded as heck by all of that.

He wishes the rest of the questions after the first break will be able to clear his impression on Koo Junhoe.

Either they won't be able to handle this awkwardness anymore and will rush out of the room, promising to hopefully never see each other again. Or this thing will actually work out, and he and Junhoe will be able to get along, to Bobby's excitement and Jinhwan's shock.

Will they, though?


End file.
